The Reason
by FlowersOverBoys
Summary: Sakura, a fangirl of Shun's wonders why he doesn't date.While she's following him she finds out the reason why. SakuxSasu and AlicexShun R


Hey! I thought I'd try to write a oneshot, so please be nice and NO FLAMES!!! Review and ENJOY!!! There will be 2 naruto characters because I didn't want to think of OCs. Yeah slight naruto and bakugan crossover. If you watch naruto, you will notice that sasuke is ooc. Please don't get mad!

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice, Shun, Sakura, Sasuke, naruto, or bakugan.

* * *

He's never really paid attention to other girls. He has this HUGE fan club and yet he doesn't care about anyone! I think he's really cute and dreamy. Unfortunately, I have this weird feeling that I have no chance (Then again she is a fan girl!) . Shun always hides his feelings! Sometimes I wonder if he's really human. He's like a freaking robot! I could make a list on why he doesn't date girls!

Reason 1: He's just shy. I think he doesn't know how start a normal conversation! He's always only saying one word! Like whatever, yes, or no! I think he needs find something, like a DICTIONARY!!!! I don't mind if he chooses to say just one word all the time I'll still love him!

Reason 2: I hope this one isn't true. My mind has actually considered that he's gay. Yup! I've gone mad.

Reason 3: Poor Shun. He must have been raised to be alone and not to trust anyone. It's okay Shun, I'll help you learn to trust people. Don't worry I'm always there for you.

Reason 4: He's emo. That's all I have to say right there!

Yeah my uncreative list. Well, the school year's nearly over and I'm thinking that he's gonna ask me out. Then we'll be married and have beautiful children!

* * *

After our end of the school year party, I noticed Shun leave right away. I followed him to his car. I'm a stalker, so what! I've stalked him since I first met him! Anyway, he seems to be heading towards a neighborhood. Yuck! What's he doing in this poor neighborhood. Okay so maybe it's not _too _poor. It's average I guess. Hey! There's a school up ahead!

He gets out of his car and walks toward that school. I hear the bell ring. I quickly hide up the tree. I wasn't a ninja for nothing. The students come rushing out and there's one orange haired girl that I notice running towards _MY _Shun. I was surprised that he was smiling! They started to kiss and I was heartbroken and yet I felt happy for them. I was startled when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. It was a really cute boy and his hair reminds me of a chicken's butt. He looks surprisingly familiar. I noticed something, he must be a ninja too! I would have heard him if he wasn't.

"What are you doing here, Sakura-chan." The chicken haired boy said to me.

"Do I know you?"

"You should. I was your best friend before my parents made me leave. Remember you used to always annoy the heck out of me with your so called amazing mind."

Flashback

_"Sasuke-kun! I now pronounce you king of chicken butt hair!" a smaller me said._

_"Sakura, you're annoying." the kid called Sasuke said._

_"Yea, but I have an amazing mind!"_

end of flashback

NO POV

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura muttered.

Sasuke had a smile on his face. Alice had apparently noticed, because she yelled from the ground. "Sasuke! You're smiling! Who's with you up there anyway?! Meanie! I introduce you to my friends and I get nothing back!"

Sasuke stuck his tongue out. "So what!" Alice screamed at him. "You're so childish!" Shun and Sakura was laughing at their brother and sisterly argument.

"Sasuke! Tell me who she is right now or else I'll tell her what happened!" Alice threatened. (A/N: What happened is a totally different story.)

"Fine! This is my childhood best friend named Sakura."

"Nice to meet you Sakura!" Alice said.

"Right back at ya!" Sakura replied.

* * *

Sakura's POV

Well the school year's beginning again and Shun paid for Alice to get into our school. Sasuke-kun and I started dating in the summer. Alice is like my best friend now and I don't like Shun anymore! You know what! I figured out why Shun doesn't date girls. It's because he's taken! The fangirls are gonna kill Alice, but I'm sure she'll be fine with Shun, Sasuke, and I around. The bell just rang! See ya later!

* * *

I hope you guys like it! If you don't, well cut me some slack! This is my first oneshot!


End file.
